L'Homme de la Liberté 2 : ENFERME
by Harlock Williams Holmes
Summary: Après avoir retrouvé leur capitaine, l'équipage tente de découvrir une nouvelle planète : Libertys, le lieu où est censé reposer le véritable Être de la Liberté.
1. Chapter 1

_Message d'un hologramme se trouvant parmi les fichiers du vaisseau Original intercepté par l'Arcadia_

_"- Ici, le capitaine Great Harlock. Je suppose que mon vaisseau est maintenant une épave ( rire) Après avoir vaincu les Nosfts, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un trou noir. Nous avons perdu tout espoir de vie. Mon équipage succomba et un par un je les vis mourir...Je suis normalement mort depuis longtemps, je suppose...Toi...Mon fils, je sais que tu es celui qui a pu t'approcher de mon vaisseau qui a sans doute pu trouver son chemin seul... Surtout ne crois pas en ce que tu vois. Ce ne sont que des illusions. Des souvenirs. Mon fils, je sais que ce vaisseau représente pour toi des souvenirs amers, de la perte, de la mort, de la souffrance. J'en suis navré pour tous ce que j'ai du te faire subir...Ainsi je laisse mes derniers paroles pour t'expliquer pourquoi je suis parti aussi loin de toi et à l'heure où je suis en train de parler, j'ai pris ma décision. _

_..._

_Il faut que tu saches qu'au milieu de notre Univers, se trouve le coeur de chaque galaxie, une planète située à des distances réels des autres planètes de l'Univers. Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois. Là-bas, tout n'est que paix et tranquillité. Elle ressemble à la Terre bien qu'elle ne dispose pas des mêmes avantages qu'elle. Cette planète se nomme Libertys, on pense que c'est la planète idéale. Mon ami, le docteur Oyama, avait étudié en long en large les écrits anciens à propos de Libertys. Ils énonçaient une légende qui raconte que sur cette planète se trouve une boîte que l'on appelait la Boîte de la Liberté où à l'intérieur, on trouvera l'unique personne qui puisse amener de l'espoir à l'humanité, qui représente la liberté dans tout l'univers, qui puisse apporter de l'espoir et un renouveau à notre espèce qui ne cesse de sombrer dans la dépression, qui se dégrade d'année en année...On raconte qu'il a souffert de milles tortures avant d'être enfermé ...C'est une légende me diras-tu,...Mais j'ai vu cette boîte sans serrure, sans porte, de ses huits faces polies si lisses d'une matière qui n'existe nulle part ailleurs. _

_Harlock, mon fils, trouve cette planète et juge par toi-même si elle peut ou non apporter la liberté, la paix et la justice. Si cette personne existe vraiment si tu crois pouvoir trouver ce que l'Humanité a perdu depuis des siècles alors dirige toi vers là. Cette planète pourrait apporter des réponses à tes questions. Les Hommes ont besoins de quelqu'un qu'il puisse prendre exemple, d'un symbole qui pourrait les faire changer, d'une personne dont ils puissent compter, dont ils puissent s'appuyer. _

* * *

"- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Miimé après avoir visualisé l'unique message de L'Original.

Seul avec elle, Harlock avait eu un peu de mal à garder les yeux fixés sur l'image de son père qui lui ressemblait tant. Même trait. Même balafre. Même bandeau noir. Il s'enfonça dans son siège de son bureau ne pouvant se détacher du regard la puce d'hologramme qu'il avait pu s'emparer en montant à bord de l'Original. Cela lui avait certes compter quelques jours de liberté mais au moins il savait comment l'ancien équipage de ce navire avait succombé à la mort.

"- Harlock ?"

Il leva les yeux vers la Nibelungen.

"- Je suppose que cette soi-disant planète existe bien, dit-il enfin.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, reprit Miimé, je parlais de sa...mort.

\- Il est mort en restant fidèle à ses idées, il n'a pas pensé à se rebeller contre son sort, il a accepté. De plus, il m'a fait confiance. Il savait que je serai le seul qui puisse détruire le vaisseau...

\- ...et Tôshiro a du le faire en sachant qu'il était en train de tuer son propre père dont l'esprit reposait dans l'ordinateur centrale, poursuivit Miimé d'un air triste.

\- Je sais, mais c'était ce que nous avons prévu de faire. Lui, au moins, il a réussit à le faire du premier coup..."

Il eut un rire sec. Il se saisit de sa coupe en verre remplie d'un liquide rouge tendant vers le violet et les porta à ses lèvres. Puis il ferma les yeux.

"- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette...histoire, murmura-t-il, Miimé, dis moi si tu la connais.

\- Autrefois, lorsqu'on était encore enfant, on nous racontait cette histoire. Au début, on disait que c'était la boîte de Pandore, là où on renfermait tous les maux de l'Univers, mais les humains l'ont ouvertes, si bien que le mal s'est éparpillé à travers les galaxies. Puis, on raconte que des êtres venus d'ailleurs, mi-humains et mi végétales et les esprits revenant d'entre les morts, ont décidé de reprendre la boîte et de la rendre plus performante afin qu'elle puisse accueillir la seule personne qui puisse représenter la valeur que l'Humanité ait oublié : la liberté.

**\- Ce n'est qu'une légende...La perfection n'existe pas, cette histoire n'est simplement qu'utopique et complètement absurde.**

\- Pourtant, ton père semblait être certain de son existence.

\- Parfois, il faut bien des légendes pour permettre l'équilibre des mondes, répliqua Harlock avec un sourire mi amusé.

Il se leva, posa son verre et s'approcha de Miimé.

"- Et toi, y crois-tu ?

\- Oui, j'y crois car cette personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur de cette boîte est en compagnie de l'espoir, la dernière des maux à être resté dans la boîte de Pandore. Et moi, je crois en cette espoir.

\- Dans ce cas, on ferait bien de se diriger là-bas."

* * *

Yama n'avait connu leur destination, qui était une planète inconnue de tous, que quelques jours après la destruction de l'Original.

Il avait été profondément affecté car il avait l'impression que jamais il ne saurait vraiment ce que représente en fait ce vaisseau qui avait tant fait souffert le capitaine autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Personne ne savait ce que le capitaine avait enduré dans cette engin spatiale qui datait de plus de 1000 ans. Yama ne savait seulement que les anciens gêoliers étaient des Nosfts et qu'ils avaient cruellement battu le capitaine, mais il ne savait rien des illusions qu'il avait vécu. Le jeune homme était encore perdu spirituellement. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire d'étranges rêves...mais en présence du capitaine. En effet, il passait ses nuits avec soit le rêve du capitaine qui n'était autre qu'une simple discussion sur tout et n'importe quoi ( le lendemain, il oubliait toute de la conversation ) soit son rêve avec la visite du capitaine. Lors de ses moments, Harlock admirait l'esprit endormi de son jeune second qui avait toujours du mal avec ça. C'était son coin privée...Remarque, il faisait pareil avec Harlock...

"- Eh, Yama, eh oh ! L'appela Yattaran pour la troisième fois.

Il sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait rien sur son tableau de bord depuis un bon bout de temps. Il se tourna vers la voix. Le lieutenant était si proche de lui qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

"- Oups, désolé, little capitaine, sourit Yattaran légèrement amusé par la maladresse de Yama.

\- Quoi, encore ? Lança ce dernier en se relevant.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il n'était pas trop dans ses pensées pour ne pas avoir apperçu le départ de ses camarades. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il était en poste de gardes, même s'il savait qu'en réalité cela ne servait à rien à part observer les phénomènes spatiales. Visiblement il était beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'était surement endormi sans le savoir. Un sommeil sans rêve. Un sommeil avec un œil ouvert.

"- Réunion générale sur le point de ralliement, annonça Yattaran, le capitaine te veut auprès de lui."

Yama fit un signe la tête puis suivit le lieutenant.

C'était la première fois que le capitaine avait désiré qu'il soit à ses cotés. Il y a quelques jours, il était seul face à tous ses hommes pour leur parler de ce qu'il continuerait à se battre et à faire voguer l'Arcadia malgré l'absence de leur commandant. Désormais, il était de retour et pourtant, Yama était de nouveau sur un étage supérieur par rapport à l'équipage. Dans un temps normal, il aurait été mal à l'aise, mais là, il affichait une assurance que même Harlock en était, pouvait-il l'avoué, fier.

Le cormoran vola jusqu'à eux, tourna autour de deux hommes comme s'il hésitait à se poser entre Harlock et Yama. Enfin, il se décida à s'installer sur l'épaule du capitaine.

"- Nous partons pour une planète nommée Libertys, clama Harlock de sa voix habituelle autoritaire qui firent frissonner certains de ses hommes reconnaissant enfin le véritable capitaine.

"- C'est un...voyage que j'estime dangereux, c'est un lieu inconnu et nous pourrons nous retrouver dans une situation désastreuse, poursuivit-il, que ceux qui souhaitent quitter le navire lève la main, je ne leur en voudrais pas."

Il eut un silence. Yama parcourut de son oeil les membres de l'Arcadia dont chaque visage exprimait une volonté de continuer leur voyage. Il se tourna vers son mentor.

"- Je vois, j'espère que vous ne le regrettez pas. Que l'on active la matière, déplacement inter-dimensionnelle !" A ses mots, le capitaine jeta un dernier regard à Yama et s'en alla. Le second le suivit. Un halo fumant violet entoura alors la figure sombre d'Harlock. Habitué à ce phénomène conséquence de la matière noire, il n'en fit pas attention.

"- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, ces derniers temps, lâcha enfin le capitaine.

\- Vous êtes un peu partout en ce moment, avoua le jeune homme, il est normal que je n'arrive plus à me retrouver.

\- Et tu crois que ça me fait quel effet ?"

Yama se mordit les lèvres. Il avait oublié que c'était réciproque.

"- Pardon, je n'ai pas réfléchi, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Nous sommes liés. J'ignore comment, ni pourquoi, mes réponses ne sont qu'hypothétiques...

\- Suis je vraiment destiné à vous...succéder ? Vous êtes immortels et moi, je ne suis qu'un simple mortel.

\- Tu as réussi à utiliser la matière noire, le rappela Harlock, si je suis là, c'est grâce à toi. Sans ton intervention, j'aurai sombré.

\- Certes, mais...

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, soupira le capitaine en s'arrêtant, mais je sais que tu es capable de prendre ma place, tu l'as prouvé à tout l'équipage.

\- Mais ce vaisseau...c'est votre vie, l'ordinateur, votre ami, toute l'équipage, c'est vous qui a permit cela ! Je ne peux pas prendre la place de quelqu'un qui a fait tant de choses !

\- En fait, ce que tu souhaites me dire c'est "je ne suis pas vous". N'est ce pas ? Comprit-il.

Yama baissa la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se défaire de cette phrase.

"- Et si un jour, il m'arrivera de mourir, par je ne sais quel manière, si je te léguais tout ce qui m'appartient : ce vaisseau, cette équipage, mon passé, mon présent et mon futur ; serais-tu prêt à accepter le fait que tu dois prendre ma place, que tu dois me ressembler afin que la légende du capitaine Harlock reste à jamais éternel ? Afin que la liberté puisse prospérer dans notre Univers ? Le serais-tu prêt, Yama ?"

Il avait dit cela d'une façon si dure, si froide, si glacial que le jeune homme savait que la réponse à cette question était évidente. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harlock coupa son élan.

"- Les rêves, le physique, le passé et... l'amitié que nous partageons sont des liens qui prouvent que tu es fait pour devenir le prochain capitaine de l'Arcadia. L'immortalité n'est qu'une prison sans porte, ni aucune autre ouverture. Mais toi, qui représente le renouveau, la renaissance, telles les fleurs qui poussent en ce moment sur Terre, tu sauras représenter l'éternité, qui n'est qu'un succession d'événement qui se répète qui se nomme aussi la liberté !"

Le capitaine avait raison. Le second relâcha ses épaules comme si un poids énorme venait de se libérer de lui. Son mentor avait un don pour le soulager. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que le jour où il prendra définitivement le commandement de ce vaisseau est proche.

"- En attendant, continua Harlock en reprenant sa marche, je te conseille de te reposer, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Nous ne risquons pas une attaque de Gaïa ?

\- Pas pour le moment, le chemin qu'emprunte l'Arcadia n'a jamais été prit par les navires humains que ce soit commerciaux ou de guerre. Donc il n'y aura pas de combats.

\- Libertys est-elle vraiment une planète parfaite ? Questionna soudainement Yama. Avec Yattaran et Kei, ils avaient fouillé dans les fichiers téléchargés sur l'Original et avaient des répliques informatiques 3D de plusieurs plaquettes anciens et des vieux livres. La planète Libertys revenait souvent avec son mythe.

Le grand pirate prit du temps à répondre.

"- Je l'ignore mais elle m'intrigue, je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de cette planète jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je crois que sa...réputation n'a pas atteint les Hommes, surement pour la raison de son histoire complètement féerique.

\- **Ce n'est qu'une légende...**Marmonna Yama, **la perfection n'existe pas, cette histoire n'est simplement qu'utopique et complètement absurde."**

A ces mots, Harlock sourit. N'avait-il pas dit la même chose à Miimé ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé, me suis trompée:/**

* * *

\- Capitaine, nous sommes attirés par une force inconnue !"

ça, il le voyait bien. Il ne contrôlait même plus sa barre qui s'était bloqué. L'Arcadia était secouée de toutes parts se dirigeant vers une destination contraire à ce qu'il avait demandé. Le vaisseau essayait de s'immobiliser pour ne pas dévier son chemin.

"- Yattaran, quelles sont les coordonnées de notre position ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien qui puisse nous fournir ce genre d'information, paniqua le lieutenant en pianotant sur son tableau de bord.

Harlock se mordit les lèvres. Yama a ses cotés gardé un calme surprenant, malgré les secousses, il ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

"- On utilise les moteurs aux maximums, on fait un marche arrière ! Ordonna le capitaine en tentant vainement de bouger sa barre qui refusait toujours de se tourner vers la gauche.

"- Ok, capitaine !"

Kei renvoya l'ordre aux salles des machines. Un bruit énorme se fit entendre montrant que les moteurs étaient en plein travail, si bien que l'Arcadia vibrait de cette effort.

"- Miimé, active la matière noire ! Poursuivit-il.

La Nibelungen passa sa main sur la sphère de contrôle de la matière noire. Son équilibre restait à désirer car non habitué à un sol instable, elle eut du mal à se concentrer pour effectuer la demande d'Harlock.

"- Capitaine, les moteurs sont en rouge ! S'exclama Oki le responsable des machines en contemplant son écran.

\- On continue ! Matière noire complète !"

Il eut une violente secousse si bien que Miimé fut projeté contre les murs coupant sa concentration, elle perdit connaissance. La sphère s'éteignit. Yama le remarqua et se précipita avec difficulté vers elle. Le capitaine étant trop prit par les commandes de son vaisseau le laissa aller.

Le jeune second dut se prendre à plusieurs fois pour arriver à atteindre l'étage supérieur où elle se trouvait.

"- Miimé ? Réponds ! Miimé !" S'écria-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. Aucune réaction.

\- Capitaine, les moteurs vont..."

Un bruit d'explosion les déséquilibra. Ils furent tous projeté vers l'avant. Yattaran et Kei se cognèrent contre leur tableau de bord. Harlock bloqua ses jambes pour maintenir son équilibre tout en gardant ses deux mains sur la barre. Yama, qui avait attrapé Miimé avant qu'elle ne chute de nouveau, s'agrippa à un manche de la machine-contrôle de la matière noire.

"- Les moteurs ont explosé, siffla Harlock.

\- Capitaine...comment...Commença Kei horrifié.

\- Accrochez vous tous ! Que l'on sonne l'alarme d'urgence !" S'exclama le capitaine à ses compagnons qui l'entouraient, tout comme à son équipage arrière, par interphone. Une alarme stridente résonna dans tout le vaisseau. Chaque homme chercha à se trouver quelque chose pour s'y accrocher.

De leur coté, Kei, Yattaran et leurs 5 assistants obéirent à l'aveugle à Harlock. Cela ne leur prirent que 10 secondes, car juste après le vaisseau accéléra sa vitesse alors qu'il n'était plus en état de fonctionner normalement. Cependant sa vitesse n'était pas habituelle, il fonçait droit devant beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude, beaucoup plus rapide pour un vaisseau comme l'Arcadia. L'attraction était trop forte.

Tous à bord du vaisseau avaient bien du mal à se tenir. Certains furent projetés contre les murs ou contre les plafonds. Il n'y avait plus de gravité. Très vite, dans chaque pièce, dans chaque endroit, le désordre spatiale s'était installé.

"- qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'écria Yattaran qui se tenait avec difficulté à une manche de son tableau de bord, il penchait dangereusement vers l'avant. Kei s'accrochait de même, en tentant de maitriser sa respiration. L'air se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

Harlock se cramponna à sa barre, lui aussi attiré par l'avant. S'il lâchait, il risquait de percuter la vitre principale de l'Arcadia et ne pourrait plus assurer les commandes principaux. Il se tourna lentement vers l'arrière et aperçut la silhouette de Yama tenant Miimé dans ses bras, derrière son fauteuil rouge. Il soupira de soulagement, pour une fois, son siège favori avait vraiment servi à quelques choses.

"- On manque d'oxygène, s'étouffa Yattaran.

\- Peut-on analyser les possibles dégâts ? Demanda Harlock serrant ses dents.

\- L'accélération que nous avons prit est en train d'endommager les ailes dirigeables, annonça Kei qui eut du mal à manipuler les boutons.

Un second bruit explosif les secoua brutalement coupant pendant quelques secondes le souffle à tout le monde.

"- C'est pas..vrai, toussa le lieutenant, les batteries ont...explosé...

\- On n'a plus rien sur nos écrans, nos radars sont morts ! Paniqua Kei.

\- Bon sang !" Maugréa le capitaine. La barre refusait toujours de bouger.

Que faisait l'ordinateur centrale ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas leur venir en aide là maintenant ?

"- Qu'as-tu mon ami ? murmura-t-il en fixant le noir complet de la galaxie par la grande vitre.

\- Capitaine, entendit-il en reconnaissant la voix de Yama.

Il se tourna rapidement vers lui. Miimé avait reprit connaissance et s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber.

"- Miimé pense que nous sommes attirés par la planète Libertys !

\- Ce n'était pourtant pas la bonne direction, fit-il.

\- Il y a plusieurs chemins...Haleta Yama qui tomba brusquement à genoux.

\- Yama !' S'inquiéta Harlock.

La Nibelungen soutenant maintenant le jeune second lui dit :

"- Nous n'avons rien à craindre, Libertys a supprimé tous ce qui pourrait lui nuire."

_Même notre oxygène_, aurait aimé répliqué Yama qui commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Yattaran et Kei se retrouvèrent affalés contre leur tableur. De même pour le reste de l'équipage qui perdirent pratiquement en même temps connaissance. Harlock et Miimé étaient les derniers êtres vivants à rester conscience. En fait, le capitaine de l'Arcadia se battait pour ne pas perdre l'esprit.

"- Harlock, souffla-la Nibelungen admirative.

\- Personne, pas même une planète me dictera ma volonté ! S'écria-t-il en s'efforçant de garder sa position, je suis le capitaine de ce vaisseau et il est mon devoir de protéger son équipage. Hors de question de m'agenouiller devant les désirs d'une planète libre soit-elle !"

L'air devint de moins en moins lourds. La gravité semblait soudainement s'adoucir, si bien qu'il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume. Tout à coup, le paysage nocturne et étoilé se modifia : une planète bleue et lumineuse apparurent sous leurs yeux. Son unique oeil brun s'écarquilla devant la réplique exacte de sa planète natale, la Terre. Son père ne s'était donc pas trompé, Libertys existait bel et bien. Sa barre se débloqua, les écrans se rallumèrent.

L'Arcadia allait maintenant se déposer sur le sol de cette mystérieuse et légendaire planète.

* * *

"- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Harlock à Yama quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il marmonna un vague "oui".

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

"- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça alors le capitaine, nous venons d'attérrir sur Libertys."

Le jeune homme se leva et aperçut alors avec ses compagnons le paysage végétales et lumineux de la planète. L'Arcadia s'était posé sans doute dans un champs ou un pré car des multitudes de fleurs pouvaient se voir à travers la grande baie vitrée avant du vaisseau.

"- On dirait la Terre, murmura Kei en ne détachant son regard du tableau qui s'offrait à elle.

\- J'accorde quartier libre à l'extérieur, sans arme, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il est inutile, car toutes nos armes sont inutilisables sur ce sol, commença Harlock, je veux un groupe d'expédition, Kei, Yama, Yattaran vous viendraient avec moi. Macchi et Zéro, je vous confie le vaisseau.

\- Puis-je venir ? Se proposa Miimé en s'avançant vers lui.

Le capitaine hésita et jeta un oeil vers Yama, qui hocha la tête.

"- Très bien, si tu le souhaites, dit-il enfin, allons-y."


	3. Chapter 3

**J'avais le BAC blanc à préparer donc normal si ça fait "longtemps" que j'ai rien posté, ni commenté ;P J'ai terminé ( le bac blanc ) ce midi, donc...  
**

* * *

Nos cinq protagonistes avaient abandonnés le vaisseau après s'être alimenter vue leur effort passé lors des défaillances de l'Arcadia. Il n'avait aucun danger perçu par l'ordinateur centrale ce qui leur permettait de partir en toute tranquillité.

Le capitaine en tête, secondé par Yama, ils s'avancèrent vers une montagne considérée comme étant le point central de la planète. En effet d'après les informations qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir sur l'Original, la montagne désignait le coeur de la planète, souvent citée, elle menait normalement à la fameuse boîte de la légende. Fort heureusement, l'Arcadia s'était accosté non loin du pied de la montagne ce qui leur permettait un court trajet.

Traversant une petite forêt que certains l'auraient qualifiés "amazonienne", ils admirèrent la beauté végétale et naturelle que leur offrait les arbre, les plantes florales, les buissons...

"- C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que ces plantes sont vivantes et qu'elles nous observent, lança Yattaran qui avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il n'était pas armé.

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait ça, frissonna Kei en ramenant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je sens le battement de leur cœur, souffla Miimé.

Kei et Yattaran sursautèrent. Yama se tourna vers elle dont le visage exprimait une inquiétude discrète.

"- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Elles ne feront rien...pourtant, je sens quelque chose de tendu. Comme si elles préparaient quelques choses...

\- Capitaine ?"

Harlock resta silencieux continuant son avancée. Il ne semblait pas affecté par les paroles de la Nibelungen.

"- Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas en danger, il est clair que cette planète ne supporterait pas la violence ou que le sang soit versé sur son sol, dit-il enfin.

Non loin rassuré, les quatre compagnons restèrent cependant sur leur garde. Des papillons multicolores les croisèrent, des écureuils roux et orangés les observèrent avant de continuer leur route.

Au bout d'un moment, ils tombèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte, qui était entourés de roses de toutes les couleurs : rouges, bleus, jaunes, blanches.

"- Les roses de la liberté, murmura Harlock.

Ses compagnons le remarquèrent serrer des poings comme si de douloureux souvenirs étaient en train de remonter la surface de son esprit. Il émit un sifflement et détourna la tête des rosiers.

"- Venez, dit-il en s'introduisant dans la fameuse grotte.

Ils avaient heureusement prévu des lampes torches, leurs uniques armes.

"- vous croyez que c'est l'entrée de la montagne ? Questionna Yattaran en parcourant de sa lampe les murs caverneuses. Il n'y avait même de chauve-souris pour les accueillir, remarqua-t-il un peu déçu de l'ambiance.

"- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien, répondit le capitaine toujours en tête du groupe.

\- si jamais...on ne revient pas...que fera l'Arcadia ? S'enquit Kei tout à coup, nous nous engageons dans une..mission plus périlleuse qu'une installation de bombes.

\- Kei, l'Arcadia a traversé de nombreux impasses, des épreuves pires que celle-là, répondit Yama à la place d'Harlock, il sait ce qu'il doit faire."

Dans l'ombre, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Encore une fois, son jeune héritier avait eu le tact de la réponse. Leurs pas les éloignèrent aux fur et à mesures de l'entrée. La lumière solaire de l'ouverture ne se voyait plus quand ils se retournaient. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt presque dans un noir complet si leurs lampes n'émanaient pas leur lueur éclairante.

"- ça fait 30 minutes que nous marchons dans cette maudite caverne ! S'énerva le lieutenant, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

\- Hors de question, dit Harlock sèchement, abandonner serait lâche de notre part.

\- Harlock, je...là...souffla Miimé en attrapant le pan de sa cape et en pointant du doigt au loin.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait apeurée. Il suivit son geste, plissa des yeux pour apercevoir une boule brillante, de feu.

"- Elle...n'est pas...bienfaisante..." Balbutie-t-elle en tremblant.

Tiens une litote. Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas "dangereuse" ?

\- Du calme, Miimé, le rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, cette planète n'a aucune raison de nous en vouloir...pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien fait qui puisse la nuire."

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête. Le groupe de pirates poursuivit le chemin. La boule de feu semblait déjà de plus en plus grosse, se rapprochant d'eux.

"- Moi, je vous dis, ça sent pas bon...Maugréa Yattaran qui dans un geste habituel voulut se saisir de son revolver-laser mais ne trouva que sa ceinture vide. Le capitaine avait demandé à ce que personne ne soit armé. Seulement, ce dernier avait décidé tout de même de garder son sabre-canon. Un mauvais exemple pour eux, mais en fait plutôt rassurant car aux moins, ils se sentaient "armés" et donc "protégés". Ils n'avaient donc pas protesté jugeant que c'était plutôt une bonne idée. En vérité, Harlock aurait bien aimé laisser son arme sur le vaisseau mais Miimé avait insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il les garde. De plus, elle lui avait assuré que de toutes façons, même s'il tirait pour une raison quelconque, rien ne se produirait. Ce qu'Harlock n'avait pas bien comprit vraiment pourquoi.

"- Avec ton sabre-canon, tu peux toujours te défendre, avait-elle ainsi répondu. Pas faux, d'ailleurs, c'était comme une épée pourrait-on dire.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai arrêté d'écrire des fanfic' sur Harlock mais j'ai des chapitres en réserve que j'ai pas encore publié. Là, il reste un ou deux chapitres.**

* * *

Ils furent emmené par la sphère de feu dans une caverne immense décorés de gravures étranges ressemblant aux fichiers 3D de l'Original. Le plafond était si haut qu'il aurait été impossible pour eux de l'apercevoir dans le noir. Au milieu de la pièce, un cube géant aux faces lisses et noirs était disposé. Des colonnes en marbres et gravés de symboles anciens l'entouraient, éloigné environ de quelques mètres équidistants, chacun étant associés à une face de coté. La sphère se plaça un peu plus loin du cube.  
"- Serait-ce donc ça la boîte de la Liberté ? S'étonna Yama en s'y approchant. Il toucha les faces extrêmement lisses.  
"- Quelle est cette matière ? Souffla Kei émerveillé par le matériau si bien poli.  
Désormais, seuls la jeune femme, Yama et Yattaran analysaient cette étrange boîte dont parlaient si bien les légendes. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'elle existait vraiment. Miimé était restée auprès de son capitaine, frissonnante comme une feuille. Si vulnérable, songea-t-il en ayant pitié pour elle. Il regretta pendant un moment d'avoir accepté qu'elle vienne.  
"- Capitaine, vous croyez que l'être qui représente la Liberté se trouve à l'intérieur ? Lança Kei en s'écartant pour mieux admirer le cube.  
\- Il n'y a aucune ouverture, répondit-il en venant à elle, je doute que cet être soit vraiment à l'intérieur...ce doit être alors un immortel."  
Miimé le suivit comme son ombre.  
\- C'est...de...la...Bredouilla-t-elle en s'immobilisant brusquement amenant ses deux mains à sa bouche.  
\- ...matière noire, poursuivit Yama d'une voix plus sure que la Nibelungen, capitaine, tout est composé de matières noires !"  
Harlock fronça les sourcils.  
"- Ce qui veut dire que l'individu qui est là dedans peut être immortel ! S'exclama Yattaran.  
\- Miimé, je croyais que seul ton peuple pouvait contrôler cette matière ? Remarqua le capitaine.  
Elle hésita à répondre, toujours horrifiée.  
"- Oui, je le croyais moi aussi. J'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant que la boîte de la liberté était faite de cette matière."  
Un silence pesant presque inquiétant s'installa. La sphère se mit soudainement à clignoter. Les cinq membres de l'Arcadia s'alarmèrent alors mais un violent tremblement de terre les déséquilibrèrent. Des racines sortirent de nulles parts par les murs, des ombres apparurent autour d'eux. Tous se passèrent très vite. Les racines les encerclèrent prenant une forme féminine, tandis que les ombres flottaient au dessus d'eux, prenant une apparence légèrement humaine. La sphère prit la silhouette d'une femme enveloppée d'une robe longue. Le tremblement s'arrêta totalement.  
Les cinq pirates se levèrent gardant les yeux sur les individus non-humains. Harlock s'arma de son sabre canon, remerciant dans le fond , la Nibelungen. Même si personne n'était armé, il était rassurant pour lui de sentir la chaleur de son sabre favori. Le dame de la sphère s'approcha d'eux en présentant ses mains vides, signe de paix. Ses longs cheveux noires, son visage angélique et sa robe aussi bleu qu'un ciel sans nuages frappèrent le capitaine, chose assez rare.  
"- Bienvenue, étranger, je suis Lyfressa, reine suprême des Sylvidres. Je représente mon peuple, au nom de la paix."  
Des femmes végétales émirent des sons mélodieux pour appuyer, semblait-il, ses paroles.  
"- Je suis le capitaine Harlock, se présenta-t-il, et je viens sans mauvaise intentions.  
\- Nous le savons, nous ne faisons aucun mal à ceux qui viennent contempler le cercueil de la Liberté.  
\- Cercueil ? S'étonna Yattaran, je plains alors celui qui est là-dedans.  
\- Que voulez vous dire ? L'ignora le capitaine sceptique.  
\- La liberté est souvent très mal utilisée par l'Homme et donc nous faisons en sorte qu'elle soit à jamais enfermer dans la Boite de Pandore jusqu'aux jours où l'Humanité se comportera mieux, répondit la reine.  
\- Vous les privez donc de Liberté, gronda Harlock, comment voulez vous que les Humains puissent vivre librement et connaître la Liberté s'ils ne s'en servent pas ?"  
Lyfressa ne semblait pas affecté par la colère du capitaine. Elle plissa des yeux et sourit.  
"- C'est pourquoi, mon peuple et celui des Noos se sont fondus dans la foule humaine afin de les diriger vers un chemin correct. Mon peuple qui ont une apparence facilement humaine vivent parmi eux tandis que les Noos...  
\- Nous utilisons la terreur et la peur de leurs esprits faibles pour les diriger, poursuivit une voix métallique et grave d'une ombre aux pupilles rouges.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Vous voulez dire que ça fait des années que vous...colonisez les humains !" S'écria Kei enragée.  
\- Ils ont fait de la Terre, une planète solitaire ! Crâcha Lyfressa, elle nous appartient depuis sa naissance ! Voilà pourquoi nous avons reprit le pouvoir sur les humains !  
\- Ceci est absurde, intervint Yama, vous vivez sur Libertys, planète idéale de la Liberté, or vous voulez...nous priver de Liberté !  
\- C'est ce qui est écrit dans les gravures. La liberté doit être enfermé afin que chaque peuple puisse prospérer ! Les humains ne sont jamais plaints de notre présence, non ? " Ricana une autre sylvidre.  
Yama s'apprêta à se jeter sur elle, mais Harlock le retint à temps, fixant la reine. Il rangea alors son sabre.  
"- Nous devons partir, nous sommes restés trop longtemps ici, dit-il à ses compagnons calmement.  
Ils s'apprêtèrent alors à se diriger vers l'unique sortie. Mais les sylvidres leur coupèrent la route.  
" Si tu crois, Harlock, que tu allais t'échapper comme ça ! Lança joyeusement la reine.  
Des lianes solides sorties de nulles parts attrapèrent Kei, Yattaran, Yama et Miimé et les projetèrent vers les murs. Pris par la surprise et n'ayant pas eu le temps de les éviter, ils tentèrent vainement de se débattre et de défaire les liens qui leur serraient les épaules et leurs poignets.  
Voyant qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir été attaqué, il se tourna vers la reine sylvidre.  
"- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?  
\- Tes compagnons seront libérés dès que nous aurons fini notre mission. Sache aussi que ton vaisseau et que ton équipage ont subi le même sort."  
Harlock frémit en imaginant l'Arcadia sans défense. Il soutint le regard de la femme végétale à la beauté froide.  
"- Relâchez les, gronda-t-il, nous n'avons pas utilisé la violence de notre coté, respectez l'égalité."  
La Reine sylvidre eut un rire diabolique qui contrastait avec son apparence, pourrait-on définir, angélique.  
"- Décidement, tu crois que tout le monde respecte le sens de l'honneur dont tu t'es accroché à ta misérable vie ! Se moqua-t-elle, toi qui a toujours fuit ton passé, tes démons qui te rongeaient l'âme au point d'oublier une partie de toi !"  
Ces mots frappèrent droit au coeur du capitaine qui serra des poings et baissa les yeux. Satisfaite de la réaction produite par ses paroles, elle se rapprocha de lui.  
"- Ta propre espèce te traite comme un déchet...comme un renégat..comme un criminel...Murmura-t-elle de telle sorte qu'il était le seul à l'entendre, et tu continues à croire en elle. C'est tellement...humain.  
\- Un jour, mon espèce aura comprit ce que signifie "Liberté", rétorqua-t-il d'un ton fier.  
Comme si ce fameux mot qui avait tant traversé ses lèvres lui avait redonné de la force, il dégagea un charisme si puissant et si intense que les Sylvidres eurent un mouvement de recul, fascinées.  
"- C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua la reine, mais..."  
Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :  
"- N'y-a-t-il pas un prix à payer pour cette Liberté ?"  
Tout à coup, le sol vibra sous leur pied répondant surement à la question. Harlock n'en fit même pas attention fixant son adversaire végétale, l'oeil en doute. Il avait déjà entendu cette question. Un prix pour la Liberté.  
"- La Liberté n'a pas de prix ! Hurla la voix de Yama qui avait cessé de se débattre pour écouter la conversation.  
Tous les regards se portèrent vers le jeune homme dont le visage était devenu aussi dur et glacial que celui du capitaine. Lyfressa ricana doucement puis reporta son attention vers Harlock.  
"- Ton rejeton te ressemble énormément, lança-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?" Yama avait intercepté la remarque avec doute.  
\- Melez vous de vos affaires, siffla Harlock se détournant de lui. Il serra des dents et se prit sur lui-même pour ne pas se jeter, tout comme Yama, sur la Sylvidre qui s'amusait beaucoup.  
"- Je ne fais que constater que ton fils possède les mêmes traits que toi, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire cruel.  
\- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! S'écria Yama qui recommençait à se débattre.  
\- Oh..Tu ne lui as rien dit, s'étonna Lyfressa faussement innocente, je suis désolée...Que l'on relâche le petit !"  
Automatique, les liens disparurent et libérèrent le jeune homme qui ne perdit pas de temps à les rejoindre, laissant ses trois autres amis, qui observèrent la scène. Eux aussi avaient un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'entendre les surpris tous...sauf Miimé qui était inquiète.  
Yama croisa l'oeil brun de son capitaine qui s'en détourna rapidement dans un geste de regret et de tristesse profond.  
"- Capitaine, qu'est ce que...ça veut dire...Traduisit-il comme un aveux de sa part.  
\- Donc, ton cher papa ne t'a rien dit...Lui dit la reine d'un ton mielleux presque désagréable.  
\- La ferme ! ordonna Yama puis il chercha une réponse vers Harlock.  
"- Dîtes moi qu'elle ment, déglutit-il, dîtes le moi...DITES LE MOI !"  
Il lui prit les épaules, la gorge serrée, les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux tandis que des souvenirs bienheureux et innocents défilaient dans son esprit, maintenant torturé par une question. Cette fois-ci, Miimé n'était pas là pour répondre habituellement à sa place, il devra donc le faire seul.  
"- Répondez moi ! Bon sang ! S'énerva Yama, répondez moi !"  
Harlock eut un petit mouvement hésitant.  
"- Non...Elle a raison...tu es bien mon fils."  
Le jeune homme pâlit. Tout s'était soudainement arrêté en quelques instants. Il ne faisait même plus attention aux Noos et aux Sylvidres. Il perdit un instant la notion d'espace et de temps. Il oublia même la présence de cette reine qui venait de faire écrouler son existence tout entière en à peine quelques secondes. ll revit la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Harlock. Le moment où il l'avait sauvé, où il l'avait convaincu de choisir une meilleure voie. Les jours où ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, rient ensemble, rêvaient ensemble. Et cette fameuse phrase : "Je ne suis pas vous". Son sang coulait aussi dans celui d'Harlock. Son ADN était surement identique. D'où cette ressemblance physique si proche. Il était son fils.  
"- Comment...est ce...possible...balbutie-t-il en se souvenant de son frère Ezra, de sa vie passée avec lui avec sa mère.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, dit le capitaine en jetant un regard noir à la reine des Sylvidres.  
\- Je veux savoir ! S'exclama Yama en s'interposant entre elle et le grand pirate, vous avez eu tout le temps devant vous pour m'en parler ! Et c'est...elle qui m'apprend que vous êtes...mon père ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit maintenant !"  
Derrière lui, Lyfressa adressa une expression triomphale à Harlock qui se mordit les lèvres, n'ayant pas prévu ce genre de scénario dans cette situation complexe.  
"- Les Sylvidres peuvent lire dans les pensées, marmonna-t-il comme pour expliquer comment elle lui avait balancé ce secret qu'il avait tenté de garder depuis plusieurs années déjà, tôt ou tard tu sauras...pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te dire."  
Yama n'insista pas mais lui donna un coup de poing magistral, si bien qu'il s'effondra au sol. Il trembla de rages.  
"- Alors depuis tout ce temps, vous n'avez cessé de me mentir en me répétant que "je devais prendre votre place" soit disant que j'en suis digne mais derrière ses mots, il y avait "parce que tu es mon fils" ! J'étais là...toujours auprès de vous. Et vous n'avez rien dit !"  
Harlock se redressa doucement, les yeux baissés au sol, ne se sentant pas humilié de sa position vulnérable face à celui qui était en fait son fils.  
"- Depuis le début, vous le savez...Continua-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses mains, depuis le début...  
\- Je ne voulais que te protéger, souffla son père.  
\- Me protéger ? De quoi ? De la vérité ? Du fait que je ne vivais que dans le mensonge ? Que je...  
\- Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je t'ai accepté sur l'Arcadia parce que tu étais mon fils, coupa-t-il, si je t'ai choisi pour hériter de mon vaisseau c'est parce que je sais que tu en ai capable et non parce que tu es de mon sang et de ma chair..et je voulais te protéger de la souffrance que tu pourrais avoir si jamais un jour, je disparaissais à jamais."  
Il avait prononcé ses derniers paroles dans un murmure infîme si bien que personne d'autre que Yama ne purent l'entendre.  
"- Et Ezra, c'était aussi ton fils ? Voulut-il savoir plus calme.  
\- Non, il était le premier enfant de ta mère, son père est mort juste avant que je la rencontre, finit par avouer le capitaine de l'Arcadia à contrecoeur.  
Les Sylvidres et les Noos s'agitèrent tout à coup, leur rappelant de leur présence. Annonçant ainsi que leur conversation sentimental s'arrêtait, Yama fut rapidement attrapé par trois Sylvidres l'écartant de son paternel, il se débattit mais ne parvint qu'à recevoir des coups dans l'estomac. Lyfressa se replaça face au capitaine.  
"- N'est ce pas beau ? Un père et un fils, un secret dévoilé, un avenir prédestiné...Et une douloureuse séparation."  
Il fronça des sourcils, sceptique. Miimé poussa alors un cri d'horreur, éclatant en sanglot. Kei, affolée, la conjura de leur expliquer.  
"- Miimé...qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu as senti ?" L'incita de même Yattaran qui ne supporter plus l'inactivité et sa maudite position de prisonnier.  
Des plantes armés d'aiguilles végétales leur injectèrent alors une substance.  
"- Non ! S'écria Harlock en se précipitant vers eux. Des anneaux lumineux s'emparèrent de lui, lui bloquant les bras. Il tenta de s'en défaire pour venir en aide à Kei, Miimé et Yattaran. Il ignorait si c'était un poison ou bien un somnifère mais il ne supportait pas que l'on puisse faire ce genre de chose à son équipage. Ses trois compagnons perdirent rapidement connaissance. Il remarqua rapidement que la Nibelungen versait des larmes abondantes avant de fermer ses yeux.  
"- Pourquoi faîtes vous ça ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers la reine.  
\- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous interrompent dans notre...cérémonie, on va dire, répondit-elle.  
\- De quoi parlez vous ?"  
A ces mots, elle fit un geste de la main. Les lianes qui maintenaient les trois prisonniers les ramenèrent vers les trois colonnes qui entouraient le cube noir. Kei fut attaché alors à la colonne de derrière, Yattaran à la gauche et Miimé à la droite.  
"- L'extraterrestre représente la loyauté, la femme la justice, l'homme la vertu,récita Lyfressa, maintenant, le fils..."  
Yama fut attaché solidement à la colonne face au cube.  
"- Le fils qui représente...la vie, Acheva-t-elle enfin, il faut dire que tu choisis bien tes compagnons, Harlock."  
Ce dernier ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la Sylvidre. Quatre Noos se posèrent à coté des quatre personnes désignées. Ils posèrent leurs mains squelettiques sur leur front.  
"- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? S'écria Yama enragé par ce manège incompréhensible.  
On l'ignora malheureusement. Les Noos récitèrent des formules inconnus, dans une langue que ni Harlock, ni Yama ne connaissaient.  
"- Nous ouvrons enfin la Boîte de le Liberté, clama Lyfressa en levant les bras au ciel. Elle fut suivi d'exclamations de joies par ses congénères. Il eut de l'agitation. Le cube trembla. Un puissant bruit annonça l'ouverture du cube. La face appartenant à la colonne de Yama se découpa en deux, verticalement, de tels sortes à créer deux portes s'ouvrant de l'extérieur, qui s'écartèrent laissant apercevoir une lumière vive qui éblouissait les spectateurs, témoins de ce prodige. Yama retint son souffle.  
Harlock, toujours maintenu par les anneaux dorés, garda l'œil fixé sur le phénomène, ne pouvant s'empêcher de craindre pour ce qui allait suivre. Son coeur lui disait qu'un événement tragique allait se produire.  
Les deux portes superficielles complètement ouvertes, la lumière aveuglante disparut peu à peu, laissant découvrir ce qu'elle contenait depuis des années, des siècles, des millénaires...

* * *

**Quand je vous dis qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Pourquoi restez vous borner ? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'y avait rien. Simplement un fauteuil dans un métal noir, où était disposé des sangles de même matière à chaque bras et aux pieds du siège étrange. Mais personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur comme avait raconté la légende.

"- Ce n'était donc qu'un mythe, murmura Yama en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Un silence froid et morne avait pris possession de l'immense caverne.

\- Un mythe ? Détrompe toi, mon garçon, rétorqua la reine des Sylvidres, ce fauteuil a été construit dans l'unique but d'accueillir l'Etre de la Liberté. Depuis des années, nous attendions ce jour pour enfin ramener l'équilibre de ce monde, pour enfermer la liberté que les Humains ont longtemps rejeté !

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire enfin ? S'impatienta le jeune homme qui avait un peu de mal à rassembler les morceaux en vue de ce qu'il avait apprit en quelques minutes.

"- La légende...ne faisait que prévoir...Comprit Harlock dans un souffle les yeux fixés sur le siège noir vide.

\- Cette légende va bientôt devenir vraie, fit Lyfressa.

Tous les Noos et tous les Sylvidres se tournèrent vers lui en une seule personne. Il écarquilla son oeil de surprise mélée à une pointe de terreur. Son esprit prit du temps à ramener tous éléments qui justifiaient tout à coup leur geste, leur regard, leur réunion. Cette boîte...

"- Non, murmura-t-il en reculant malgré lui, non..." Il devait garder son calme, gérer de nouveau la situation bien que contre toute attente, il devait admettre cette éventualité qu'il avait tant voulu ignoré depuis quelques temps.

Deux femmes végétales se saisirent de ses épaules remplaçant les anneaux qui disparurent, l'immobilisèrent pour qu'il cesse de reculer davantage.

Il aurait du s'en douter; Il aurait du faire le lien entre l'Original, censé avoir disparu dans un trou noir, les Nosfts revenus d'entre les morts, les tortures, ses illusions, la légende, son père, la planète de la Liberté, son coté sombre, sa peur...tout le ramenait ici. A cette endroit précis. La Boîte de la Liberté._ On dit qu'il a subi milles tortures avant d'y être enfermé._ C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

Tout avait été planifié pour l'attirer sur cette planète. Les Nosfts, stupides soient-ils, manipulés par les Noos qui contrôlaient surement leurs esprits. Ses sérums qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant provenaient surement des substances végétales dont les Sylvidres disposaient en vue de leurs organismes. Le message de son père...Tout était parfait pour qu'il ne le remarque même pas. Tout a été prévu. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure avaient été soigneusement travaillé pour que l'Arcadia se dirige vers Libertys.

"- Depuis des années, nous attendons ta venue sur cette planète, le jour où nous pourrons enfin ramener la Liberté à sa place, dit Lyfressa d'une voix grave, les Humains t'ont rejeté, t'ignorent, te martyrisent. Donc, nous allons t'enfermer jusqu'aux jours où l'Univers aura accepter la définition de la Liberté !

\- NON ! Hurla Yama en se précipitant pour se jeter sur elle, ne faîtes pas ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

Les lianes se pressèrent autour de lui. Il cria de douleurs coupant ainsi ses protestations. Impuissant, des larmes amères et de colère glissèrent de ses joues.

La reine des Sylvidres reporta son attention vers le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui essaya de se défaire de leur emprise. Elle donna un signe de tête aux deux sylvidres qui le maintenaient bien solidement. Elles le forcèrent à avancer.

"- Non ! Protesta-t-il dans un désespoir affligeant, je...ne suis...pas celui que vous croyez être !"

\- Il y a bien un prix à payer pour cette liberté ? Pour la liberté de l'Arcadia, seule et unique navire qui vogue librement dans la galaxie. Ceux qui veulent vivre pour cette liberté, doivent le trouver et pour cela, ils doivent en payer le prix. La première personne a avoir découvert les origines de la Liberté n'est autre que toi, Harlock. Tu en es ce prix."

La liberté. Et tu en es ce prix. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il de si exceptionnel ?

"- La liberté est censée appartenir à chaque être vivant dans la galaxie !" Se débattit Yama en voyant que son père se rapprochait dangereusement du sombre cube, obligé par les deux sylvidres.

\- Elle a toujours eu un prix !" S'exclama un Noos "un sacrifice, une obligation ; le sacrifice d'une vie paisible, d'une vie confortable pour vivre clandestinement sur un navire hors-la-loi. L'obligation de se cacher, de combattre pour lutter contre l'oppréssion et contre les Humains stupides qui ne pensent qu'à leur profit !"

Harlock traina ses pieds contre le sol rocailleux pour combattre contre son avancée vers le fauteuil noire. Il était terrifié, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas. Non. Il ne voulait pas se trouver seul avec lui-même, dans ce cercueil fait sur mesure pour lui, qui l'attendait depuis des années. Il se croyait libérer de ses démons, de son passé et le voilà, maintenant, face à sa prison qui lui était destinée. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

Les paroles de son père résonnèrent dans son esprit, lui rappelant ainsi toutes ses pensées sombres qui l'avaient hanté depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait recouvert la Terre de matières noires, depuis la mort de son meilleur ami.

"- Vous faîtes erreurs ! Hurla le capitaine de l'Arcadia en se mettant à genoux pour ne plus faire le moindre pas qui le menait vers le fauteuil sombre. Il se tira vers l'arrière.

\- Nous ne faisons pas d'erreurs, nous avons vu que tu as pu resister grâce aux tests des Nosfts, répliqua un Noos, tu as survécu aux expériences dont seul l'incarnation de la liberté...

\- Souviens toi de ces illusions causés par les sérums, ils proviennent des plantes toxiques de cette planète, lui apprit la reine Sylvidre, nous avons tous organisés pour vérifier si tu étais vraiment l'Etre de la Liberté.

"- Lyfressa, il y a d'autres...moyens pour que la Liberté puisse prospérer...Souffla-t-il dans un dernier espoir bloquant ses membres pour rester immobile le plus longtemps possible.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, durant 100 ans, les Hommes ont cherché à te détruire, à te tuer, à t'éliminer...Et pour finir, ils n'hésiteront pas à te sacrifier. Donc...nous devons t'enfermer pour sauvegarder cette Liberté...Les Humains tombent dans la dégradation et la débauche chaque jour, chaque heure et te haïssent sans savoir que tu es l'Homme de la Liberté.

\- Pourquoi ? Intervint Yama en soutenant le regard de la reine, pourquoi l'enfermer ? A quoi cela ramènerait ?

\- L'espoir..."

Ce n'était pas une sylvidre qui avait répondu, ce murmure provenait de la voix de Miimé. Sous l'effet de la drogue végétale, sa tête penchait doucement sur sa poitrine. Complètement attachée contre la colonne, elle eut du mal à se redresser pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Tous se turent. Même Harlock observait la Nibelungen. Ils attendaient tous une explication.

"- En enfermant la Liberté, l'Espoir disparaîtra, haleta-t-elle la gorge serrée, L'Espoir est en chacun de nous. Nous sommes chacun une boîte de Pandore et nous avons tous une lueur d'espoir. Enfermer la Liberté viendrait à la détruire. Nous ne pouvons vivre sans espérer. Mais à quoi cela servirait d'espérer si la Liberté n'est plus ? Nous ne serons que des machines vides, qui parcourent l'Univers dans un but imprécis !

\- Les Humains ont abandonné cette Liberté ! Crâcha un Noos.

\- Certains ne l'ont pas abandonné ! Poursuivit Miimé, l'Arcadia croit en cette Liberté ! Nous l'avons suivi, nous avons risqué nos vies pour Elle ! Et nous serons prêts à nous sacrifier pour Elle...pour Lui."

Le pirate immortel redressa la tête croisant les yeux blancs de sa fidèle compagne de jadis et de toujours. Pour la première fois, il vit la Nibelungen pleurait.

"- Alors...je vous en supplie, pria-t-elle, ne...l'enfermez pas...Il ne...mérite pas...il est notre...seul espoir..et notre seul liberté...L'Arcadia n'est rien sans lui. Et pensez à son fils..."

Elle posa ses yeux sur Yama qui lui gratifia un regard pour la remercier de son attention porté pour lui.

Etrangement, ses paroles faisaient un certain effet sur les Sylvidres. Les deux qui détenaient Harlock hésitèrent alors et questionnèrent la reine qui affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

"- Les écrits anciens ne peuvent être modifier, répliqua Lyfressa, ce qui est écrit doit se réaliser. La planète Libertys doit avoir un coeur et ce coeur, c'est lui. Je regrette de devoir faire ce choix. Mais nous devons faire notre devoir. Enfermez le !

\- Non ! Crièrent d'une même voix Miimé et Yama. Chacun se débattait contre leurs lianes solides mais en vain.

Le capitaine Harlock ne parvint pas à se libérer des Sylvidres de plus des Noos vinrent leur prêter main-forte. Ses pieds glissèrent contre le sol, il tomba plusieurs fois mais les Noos le prirent par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se relever, il se débattit comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire auparavant, comme si sa vie en dépendait : et justement, c'était le cas.

Il fut rapidement introduit dans le cube, attaché par les poignets aux bras du fauteuil, par les chevilles, par les épaules et par le cou, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre membre. La petite pièce carré émanait une lumière blanche douce par le biais des murs, où étaient gravés des multiples dessins et gravures insignifiants.

Enfin, les deux sylvidres et les Noos sortirent pour laisser entrer la Reine sylvidre, dont le visage exprimait une tristesse quelque peu fausse ou bien réelle car elle laissa échapper une larme.

"- Capitaine Harlock, ta vie d'immortel n'est pas terminée, dit-elle d'un ton respectueux, tu survivras pendant des années, des siècles et des millénaires, jusqu'à que l'Humanité, l'Univers ait comprit ce qu'est la Liberté, ce qu'elle représente.

\- Je...ne veux pas, murmura-t-il perdu, je ne comprends...pas...pourquoi..."

Il baissa la tête, faible. Il n'y avait plus d'issues. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il le savait très bien.

"- Il y a un prix à payer pour cette liberté et un sacrifice, dit Lyfressa, tu es ce prix et ce sacrifice. Tu l'as toujours été : rappelle toi quand tu as voulu protéger la Terre, tu l'a recouvert de cette matière noire qui t'a rendu maudit, cette femme que tu aimais tant, tu as du t'en séparer car elle ne supportait pas le contact de la matière noire...et maintenant, ce fils...si tu veux qu'il soit libre comme toi, il faudra bien qu'il te représente, qu'il soit toi. Tu es l'Homme de la Liberté. Tu es La Liberté. Il y a de l'Espoir. Tu es cette Espoir comme l'a si bien dit ton amie.

\- Combien...de temps...?

\- Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour que l'Univers change et comprenne qu'il n'est pas sans danger.

\- Et vous voulez que je reste...seul ? Dans cette...prison ? Vous croyez réellement que les Humains, comme vous dîtes, vont comprendre ce qu'est la Liberté si elle est enfermée dans la solitude, dans un cercueil ? A quoi cela vous sert de m'enfermer comme un prisonnier, comme si la liberté avait fait un crime !"

Devant sa soudaine colère emplie de chagrin, de colère et de résignation, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitante.

\- Je crois savoir que ton fils et toi partageaient le même esprit ?"

Il sursauta de surprises, son regard se figea. Elle lui adressa alors un dernier sourire et s'en alla. Il put entendre alors son ordre de détacher "le petit". Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il le séparait de l'échange entre père et fils, Harlock se rémémora alors les rêves, les visions et les illusions spirituelles qu'il avait eu avec Yama. Tout a commencé à partir de sa détention sur l'Original. Est ce que elle avait prévu cette échange télépathique entre lui et son propre fils ? Peut-être que tout concordait maintenant. Une illumination traversa son esprit, rendant le brouillard des événements passés, présents et futurs plus claires. La vision négatif qu'il avait eu les minutes précédentes disparut sous un autre horizon. Son corps se détendit, son esprit se vida, sa résignation fut remplacée par une acceptation de cette fatalité et de cette réalité. Mais, son coeur souffrait car il savait qu'il allait devoir rester à jamais dans cette cage crée spécialement pour lui. La solitude allait toujours et encore l'accompagnait pour le reste de sa vie.

"- Père, s'agenouilla Yama auprès de lui son oeil brun étant humide.

Il lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Il lui rappelait sa jeunesse d'autrefois avec Tôshiro, son caractère innocent. Même trait. Même caractéristique. Tel père, tel fils. Une même destinée ? Surement.

"- Yama, souffla Harlock qui sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge qui remontait, je suis désolé pour tout.

\- Ne le soyez..pas, j'aimerai tellement vous libérer...là.."

ll jeta un oeil au sangle métallique noir et vit qu'il ne contenait aucune ouverture, ni fermeture, surement contrôlé par la force psychique des Sylvidres et des Noos.

"- Si telle est mon destin, dit le père avec un rire presque forcé afin de cacher ses tremblements.

\- Vous serez seuls...

\- Non, interrompit-il malgré lui, je ne le serai pas. Nous avons un esprit en commun, tu as réussi à créer des lieux spirituelles qui nous permettent de nous rencontrer via la matière noire."

Yama leva la tête, soudainement attentif. Même s'il ne pouvait rien pour libérer son père, il restait encore de l'Espoir.

"- Nos rêves et nos méditations nous permettront de nous revoir, Yama, poursuivit Harlock d'un ton version "capitaine", on se reverra dans un autre monde,plus privé, plus restreint certes, ainsi tu pourras m'informer ou me demander conseil. En réalité, ce n'est pas moi qui sera seul..mais toi. Tu seras seul face à ton destin, mais je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je serai là. Tu seras mon porte-parole, le réprésentant de la Liberté..car tu es mon fils. Tu es la voix de l'Espoir, la Voix de la Liberté. N'oublie pas qui tu es.

\- Je vous le promet, répondit le jeune garçon en larmes.

\- Porte mon nom. Deviens mes yeux, mes jambes, ma volonté. Bats-toi contre ceux que j'ai toujours combattus. Bats toi pour la Liberté. Affiche ta bannière et n'abandonne jamais tes rêves. Tu vas maintenant hériter de tous ce que je possède..."

Il rit doucement.

"- J'espère que tu seras un meilleur capitaine que moi...mon fils." Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, qui semblait à Yama, heureux.

A ces mots, Yama le prit dans ses bras, malgré les sangles qui l'immobilisaient. Il sanglota sachant très bien que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verrait son père. Qu'importe qu'il est vécu auprès de lui en ignorant sa réelle paternité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer un amour filiale pour le capitaine.

"- Alors que je vous connais à peine, nous sommes obligés de nous séparer de nouveau, gémit le fils.

\- Nous aurons tout le temps de nous connaître, lui murmura son père, nous avons l'avenir devant nous.

\- Ce sera pas pareils...vous serez enfermé...

\- Peut-être, dit-il la gorge serrée devant cette pensée monstrueuse, mais j'attendrai comme j'ai toujours fait...Promets moi, Yama...jure le au nom de tous ce que nous avons vécu, promets de prendre soin de l'Arcadia, de prendre soin de ce que je te donne.

Il marqua une pause puis enfin lui déclara tendrement :

"- Je t'aime, Yama et je suis fier que tu sois mon fils."

Le plus jeune aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose mais on l'attira par derrière. Les Sylvidres l'attrapèrent pour l'éloigner. Voilà, c'était fini, il allait être définitivement séparé de ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Ces mots, il les avait pensé...mais c'était aussi pour se soulager de cette avenir qui ne sera que désolation, solitude et...enfermement. Toute sa vie, il s'était battu pour rester libre et là, on l'emprisonne dans une boîte de la même matière que celle qui le rendait immortel.

"- Père ! S'écria-Yama ne souhaitant pas se séparer de lui. Il voulut se débattre mais en remarquant le sourire paisible du capitaine de l'Arcadia, il se laissa faire. Ses larmes disparurent rapidement, remplaçant son visage triste par la froideur...héritage de son père.

La reine ordonna la fermeture des portes noires. Yama fut replacé à sa colonne afin d'achever le rituel. Il croisa pour la dernier fois le regard sombre et énigmatique du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Des flashs de souvenirs défilèrent dans sa mémoire.

"- Père !" Répéta-t-il dans un désespoir malgré lui.

Les lèvres de son paternel remua comme pour lui adresser ses derniers mots. Il lui disait quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il crut alors apercevoir une larme discrète sur sa joue balafrée.

Yama ressentit un vague de peur naître en lui, comme une crainte. Il comprit que ce n'était pas sa peur...c'était celle d'Harlock, celle de son père.

"- Je vous retrouverai...Murmura-t-il en enregistrant la dernière image qu'il avait de son père. Les portes noires se refermèrent doucement, lentement, faisant disparaître la silhouette assise du plus grand pirate de l'Espace, qui ne cessait de fixer de son unique oeil le visage de son fils. Un énorme bruit, tel un claquement de porte termina la cérémonie de fermeture.


End file.
